Crève coeur Indien
by Jersey07
Summary: Nikola trouve enfin une raison de vivre. Mais que faire quand elle lui est arrachée?


_**Fandom :**_ Sanctuary

_**Pairing :**_ Emma Freelander / Nikola Tesla.

_**Genre :**_ Romance / Angst / Drama.

_**Note **_: Cette histoire n'est pas inclue dans le panel de celles que j'ai écrites au sujet d'Emma/Nikola. Elle peut être lue à part, néanmoins, un petit regard au contexte est nécessaire.

_**Contexte :**_ Nikola travaille à présent avec Emma Freelander, la nièce de Kate, avec qui il avait passé une soirée pour le moins étrange lorsqu'elle était enfant. Désormais adulte, la jeune femme et le vampire ont dépassé le cadre de leur amitié et leur lien s'est transformé en amour véritable, à l'insu des autres membres du Sanctuaire. Jusqu'au jour où...

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages appartiennent à la franchise « Sanctuary » ainsi qu'à ses producteurs. Le personnage d'Emma Freelander étant un personnage original est ma propriété et ne doit pas être utilisé sans mon consentement. Le personnage d'Anna est un personnage original, créé par l'auteur dexash. Je vous demanderai de ne pas l'utiliser sans son autorisation explicite. Je ne touche pas d'argent.

***Crève-coeur Indien***

Kate se dirigeait tel un ouragan vers le laboratoire. Elle savait que Magnus s'y trouvait avec lui. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa Henry qui au vu du regard furieux de son amie, lui demanda timidement:  
><em>-'Euh, ça va pas?'<em>  
><em>-'Je vais le tuer! Non, je vais l'étriper, l'écorcher vif et lui faire manger ses ongles!'<em> dit-elle, furibonde avant d'atteindre l'ascenseur. Henry, intrigué, la suivit dans la cabine. Le silence qui y régnait n'avait rien de zen. Il était à couper au couteau et connaissant Kate, Henry savait que le sort qu'elle réservait à l'objet de sa colère n'avait rien d'enviable à celui du silence présent.

Magnus travaillait sur un prototype de vaccin destiné à éradiquer une mutation de la peste sur une population d'anormaux.  
><em>-'Will, vous pouvez me passer le sérum, s'il vous plait?' <em>  
>Le jeune homme s'exécuta et lui passa la seringue. Soudain, Anna, qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, s'appuya avec force contre le mur. Ses genoux étaient à deux doigts de céder. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps à contrôler son empathie mais il y avait à proximité une fureur qui dépassait son contrôle. Une fureur qui allait déferler sur eux comme une vague, elle en était certaine.<br>_-'Anna? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?'_ demanda Magnus, visiblement concernée.  
><em>-'Quelqu'un est visiblement très remonté. Ca se rapproche...' <em>répondit-elle en se tenant les côtes mais en se redressant. Will et Magnus échangèrent un regard, se demandant ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus. Ils rangèrent les seringues, juste au cas où.  
>Des voix se firent entendre depuis le couloir:<br>_*Lâche-moi Henry! Si je le croise, ce suceur de sang va regretter d'être venu au monde!* _  
>Magnus roula des yeux et pensa immédiatement <em>"Nikola, qu'as-tu encore fait?"<em>

L'individu en question sortit de la réserve, un flacon de sérum à la main, suivit par la jeune femme qui tenait dans ses bras un phénomène infecté. Heureusement, aucun d'eux n'avait besoin de protection, cette mutation de la peste étant infertile dans un organisme humanoïde. Nikola déposa le sérum sur la table d'essai et regarda ses collaborateurs qui restaient désespérément immobiles, s'attendant à une tornade dont il ignorait l'existence.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant une Kate furieuse. Ses yeux jetaient des flammes qui auraient très bien pu embraser les lieux et ses poings étaient serrés, prêts à l'attaque. Soudain, sans crier gare, elle se lança à l'assaut de l'objet de sa colère. Nikola eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers la forme qui fonçait droit sur lui qu'il était déjà projeté contre le mur derrière lui. Kate lui serrait la gorge de son bras. Elle avait réussi à surprendre tout le monde, à mater un vampire. Emma s'avança vers eux, implorant presque sa tante, choquée.  
><em>-'Tatie!' <em>  
>Après tant d'années, et à 20 ans, elle l'appelait encore de ce surnom enfantin.<br>Sans la regarder, concentrant sa rage sur le vampire, Kate leva sa main libre en direction de sa nièce.  
><em>-'Toi, tu restes en dehors de tout ça! C'est entre lui et moi maintenant.' <em>

Helen ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Si Kate était si furieuse envers Nikola, c'est qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable à ses yeux. Il valait mieux que l'abcès se crève vite. Elle savait très bien que Nikola avait la force de riposter. Will, voyant que le vampire commençait à légèrement changer de couleur, eut peur que Kate ne l'étrangle réellement et lui demanda de le relâcher quelque peu. La jeune femme s'exécuta mais resta à proximité du vampire afin qu'il ne puisse en aucun cas se dérober.

Anna et Henry se tenaient dans un coin, un peu en retrait de la scène qui se passait sous leur nez. Emma ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, la respiration hachée, son regard désespérément focalisé sur sa tante et Nikola. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu à l'oeil avisé d'Anna, qui dirigea ses dons d'empathie sur la jeune femme. Convertissant les sentiments d'Emma afin de les ressentir au plus profond de son être, elle se sentit déroutée et choquée. Mais aussi terrifiée. La terreur cachait cependant un sentiment plus profond, plus vif. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et une plénitude l'envahit. En rouvrant les yeux, elle les posa sur la jeune femme puis sur le vampire et comprit.

_-'Comment as-tu osé poser tes sales pattes sur ma nièce?' _  
>Nikola ne se défila pas et resta parfaitement stoïque. Depuis les années où il travaillait avec elle, il connaissait Kate et son tempérament. Fuir devant elle n'était pas une idée reluisante et lui-même accordait peu d'estime aux lâches.<br>Kate avait atteint le paroxysme de la colère, à tel point qu'elle ignorait complètement ce qui se passait autour d'elle et les personnes qui les entouraient. Personne n'osait bouger. A peine osaient-ils encore respirer.  
><em>-'Je l'ai laissé travailler avec toi parce que c'était son souhait. Et maintenant j'apprends que tu la dévergondes! Espèce de salaud!' <em>  
>Magnus essayait de comprendre. Elle avait remarqué que la jeune femme semblait plus épanouie, plus heureuse ces derniers temps et que Nikola s'était un peu plus ouvert au monde et aux gens. Le cerveau de Will semblait comme court-circuité par tant d'informations déboulant en un coup, tandis qu'Anna essayait de gérer la colère de Kate et le désespoir d'Emma. C'étaient toujours les émotions négatives qui lui faisaient le plus de tord.<br>_-'Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait, hein? Tu l'as droguée? Tu as usé de tes dons vampiriques ou que sais-je encore pour la forcer?'_  
>Nikola restait silencieux. Il n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre et quand bien même, il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il n'avait pas peur de sa rage, ni des coups qu'elle pouvait lui porter. Elle pouvait même le transpercer, si cela lui faisait plaisir et pouvait l'apaiser. Il était immortel, après tout. Il porta un regard à l'assemblée, dubitative, qui attendait que se résolve la trame de ce mystère. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Emma et son regard changea. Il s'était fait plus doux, plus mélancolique. Son coeur se serra quand il vit les larmes qui avaient perlé sur son joli minois.<p>

Kate et le vampire se jaugèrent comme deux ennemis qui attendent le bon moment afin de porter le coup fatal. Essayant de décrypter les émotions qui coulaient dans les veines de l'autre.  
>Une fois certaine que Nikola ne tenterait pas de fuir et ferait face à ses responsabilités, Kate s'écarta quelque peu de lui, uniquement pour se tourner vers sa nièce et déverser sa rage sur elle. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et d'un seul geste lui colla une gifle si forte qu'elle résonna contre les murs du laboratoire.<br>_-'Emma!'_ cria Nikola et tous s'immobilisèrent, le dévisageant tous d'une façon différente. Anna sentit l'inquiétude et l'amour la subjuguer et l'empathe sut que les sentiments du vampire envers la jeune femme étaient purs.  
>Emma se tenait la joue mais la douleur physique n'était rien comparée à ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même. Jamais sa tante, qui était toujours si gentille envers elle, ne l'avait traitée ainsi. Jamais elle ne l'avait même regardé avec tant de colère. Ce regard noir, elle le connaissait pourtant bien. Elle pouvait l'observer à chaque fois que Nikola se transformait et ce regard ne lui faisait plus peur maintenant. Mais celui que Kate lui lançait la terrifiait.<p>

Tous semblaient choqués du geste de Kate. Elle était tendue à l'extrême et semblait prête à abattre à nouveau sa main sur sa nièce qui semblait attendre qu'elle s'exécute, comme un animal qu'on mène à l'abattoir. Pourtant, de tous ceux qui auraient pu l'inciter à arrêter, ce fut celui qu'elle détestait le plus en ce moment qui lui adressa la parole.  
><em>-'Kate... écarte-toi d'elle.' <em>lui dit Nikola, la voix remarquablement soutenue. Pourtant, tout bouillonnait à l'intérieur de son être. Un rapide coup d'oeil à Emma lui fit perdre tous ses moyens lorsqu'il vit à quel point elle semblait brisée. Ses joues étaient rougies par les larmes et la chaude brûlure qu'avait laissé la main de sa tante. La jeune femme tremblait comme une feuille de peur, tandis que Kate semblait également trembler, de rage.  
><em>-'Ne me dis pas comment me comporter avec ma nièce!' <em>aboya-t-elle à son intention.  
><em>-'Kate, je t'en prie... écarte-toi d'elle, maintenant.' <em>répéta Nikola. Chacun de ces mots lui coûtait un effort considérable. Il devait se contenir pour ne pas exploser, pour ne pas se transformer et devenir un monstre. Sa voix n'était plus aussi contrôlée, elle avait perdu de son calme et de sa neutralité. Elle était à présent à mi-chemin entre une supplique et un avertissement. Il souffrait visiblement de voir la jeune femme dans un tel état. Il parlait à Kate comme l'on parlait à une bête sauvage prête à attaquer.  
><em>-'Sinon quoi? Hein? Qu'est-tu prêt à faire?' <em>lui lança-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, le mettant au défi.  
>Il jeta un coup d'oeil appuyé à Emma et son visage se radoucit pour se durcir à nouveau en quelques secondes lorsque Kate s'approcha de lui.<br>_-'Pour elle? Je suis prêt à tout.' _  
>Nikola enfonçait ses ongles tellement fort dans ses paumes qu'elles se mirent à saigner.<p>

Il savait que tout se jouait à présent entre Kate et elle-même. Entre la voix qui lui disait de renoncer à sa rage, de les laisser s'aimer puisqu'elle en avait à présent la preuve ultime. Il était prêt à tuer pour elle, à mourir pour elle si tel était son destin. Il devait se contrôler pour ne pas laisser les éclairs s'échapper de ses mains et blesser quelqu'un. Emma le sentait, elle le connaissait si bien désormais. Elle voyait sur son visage l'effort immense qu'il faisait pour ne pas faire de mal à Kate. Mais il savait que s'il blessait sa tante, Emma ne lui pardonnerait jamais un tel geste. Leurs regards étaient brefs mais intenses, ils se soutenaient mutuellement pour rester forts.  
>Emma avait peur. Elle s'attendait inconsciemment à ce qui allait suivre, elle espérait juste se tromper. Kate faisait des allers-retours entre eux, son regard mauvais, presque cruel. La jeune femme reconnaissait à peine sa tante, la colère l'aveuglant complètement.<br>_-'Bien.'_ dit-elle avec une lenteur exagérée. _'Puisque tu es prêt à tout, je suppose que tu n'auras aucune difficulté à la laisser partir?' _  
>Emma étrangla un sanglot.<br>_-'P... partir?'_ prononça-t-elle, incrédule et perdue. N'importe qui aurait pu la mettre à terre d'un coup de plume. Désespérée, elle lança un regard à Nikola, espérant qu'il trouverait les mots afin de raisonner sa tante. Elle lança un regard désemparé à ses amis. Elle priait pour que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi.  
>Kate lança un regard challengeur à Nikola, conscient que son calme n'était qu'apparences.<br>_-'Si c'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu cesses de nous haïr... alors je le ferrai.' _répondit-il, la voix étranglée. Il n'avait pas regardé Kate en prononçant cette phrase. Ses yeux étaient rivés à ceux de la jeune femme qu'il aimait et qu'il allait désormais perdre, quoi qu'il advienne.  
><em>-'Non! Nikola, je t'en prie!' <em>implora la jeune femme en pleurs.  
>Kate se tourna vers elle, à nouveau furieuse.<br>_-'Je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot! Tu vas monter dans ta chambre et faire tes valises. Nous retournons à Mumbai. Passés la porte de ce Sanctuaire, je t'interdis de revoir cet homme, jamais!' _

Sur ces mots, Kate sortit de la pièce comme elle en était entrée, sans daigner accorder un regard à ses compagnons qui étaient encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. _Comment avait-elle su?_ Se demandait Emma. Mais étais-ce encore important? Tout s'écroulait sous ses pieds.  
>Anna toussota légèrement, prenant Henry par le bras et inclinant sa tête en direction des autres afin qu'ils quittent d'un commun accord la pièce. L'empathe se sentait triste pour la jeune femme et pour son ami qui avait tant fait pour elle. Lui aussi méritait le bonheur et voila qu'il perdait à nouveau celle qui avait réussi à apporter un peu de lumière à son univers. Helen lui enserra le bras et lui lança un regard navré avant de sortir avec Will afin de les laisser seuls.<p>

Le silence assourdissant les tuait à petit feu. Nikola n'osait pas avancer alors qu'il avait plus que tout envie de la prendre dans ses bras, d'effacer ses larmes qui coulaient encore, de profiter une dernière fois de son étreinte et de sa chaleur. Tout le corps de la jeune femme tremblait et, en employant une force surhumaine, elle parvint à relever la tête et à le regarder. Elle était brisée. Elle le sentait mais elle pouvait également le voir au visage torturé de Nikola qui ne reconnaissait plus la jeune femme pleine de vie qu'elle était à peine quelques heures avant. Elle le scruta, le détailla de la tête aux pieds comme on le fait d'une peinture que l'on chérit et que l'on ne peut pas transporter avec soi, alors qu'on s'apprête à partir pour ne jamais revenir.  
>Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout son être lui criait de s'approcher de lui, de se serrer dans ses bras et de goûter encore à ses lèvres qui lui avaient montré comment aimer. Elle le désirait tant. Mais elle savait que le déchirement n'en serait que plus grand encore.<p>

Ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre, longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que les larmes se tarissent sur les joues de la jeune femme et que Nikola retrouve le calme apparent qui lui était propre. Leurs souffles étaient devenus réguliers, presque éteints. Leurs regards se lançaient une pluie de "Je t'aime" et une myriade de baisers. Conscient qu'elle ne briserait pas ce moment, ce fut Nikola qui fit le premier pas afin de quitter la pièce. Il choisit instinctivement de ne pas sortir par la même porte, car il devrait alors s'approcher d'elle et croiser son regard. Cette pensée lui était insupportable. Il la regarda une dernière fois. Elle fixait le sol mais il pouvait deviner ses yeux embués de larmes, ses prunelles marron prêtes à imploser devant tant de tristesse. Il fixa ses cheveux dorés, ses boucles cascadant sur ses épaules frêles et dénudées. Il resta un instant à mémoriser ses traits, le contour de sa bouche, de ses lèvres qu'il aimait dévorer, de ses mains fines et délicates.

Emma ouvrit les yeux après ce qui lui parut être une éternité. A présent plongée dans le silence le plus total qui avait suivi ce chaos, elle essaya de distinguer une respiration autre que la sienne. Elle n'en perçut aucune. Elle sut alors d'instinct que Nikola l'avait déjà quittée. Inspirant profondément afin de se donner une certaine contenance, elle releva la tête et contempla avec effroi et désinvolture la solitude dans laquelle elle était plongée. Même l'électricité de la pièce avait rendu l'âme. Trop de tension avait réussi à ce que Nikola emporte même la lumière hors de sa vie. La jeune femme atteignit la porte d'entrée, avançant du pas lourd des morts-vivants. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et enfourna ses affaires dans un sac avec une désinvolture et un manque de délicatesse qui lui étaient étrangers quelques heures plus tôt. Elle n'oublia pas d'emporter le livre que Nikola lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, _"Le Songe d'une nuit d'été"_ de William Shakespeare, ainsi que quelques photos qu'elle avait réussi à prendre de lui lors de ses trop courtes nuits où il avait dormi à ses côtés. Elle lui avait fait du chantage, lui promettant une bouteille d'un vin Indien rare, s'il posait avec elle pour une photo romantique. Elle avait su l'obtenir sans trop de peine. Cette photo, où ils étaient enlacés sur un canapé victorien pourpre. Elle la regarda quelques secondes. Ce verre de vin qu'ils savouraient, si proches. Elle, avec son petit air espiègle et amoureux. Lui, la couvant d'un regard protecteur et aimant. Ils se tenaient la main, enlacés, leurs doigts entremêlés montrant la force de leur union. C'était si simple et pourtant si fort. Pas d'effusions de sentiments, pas de baisers scandaleux ou de gestes déplacés. Nikola n'avait jamais été très démonstratif mais il savait montrer que ses sentiments étaient là, bien réels. Elle se rappela de ses doigts longs et fins qui replaçaient une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son oreille alors que d'habitude, il était peu enclin à toucher les cheveux des autres. Cette simple photo comptait plus que tous les autres objets qu'elle avait empaquetés.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, le regard éteint, Kate l'attendait déjà au bas des escaliers. La jeune femme sentait le regard de Nikola sur elle. Elle savait qu'il se trouvait juste derrière elle, dans son dos. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se retourner. Après un petit instant, elle prit le modeste sac qu'elle s'était confectionnée, laissant le reste derrière elle, peut-être à son intention, dans l'espoir qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, qu'il la chérirait jusqu'au bout, tout au long de sa vie d'immortel et bien après sa propre disparition. Puis, elle vit les lumières du couloir se tamiser avant de disparaître complètement. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Profitant de la faveur de cette nuit artificielle, elle s'éclipsa. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant la lourde porte du Sanctuaire claquer que Nikola laissa son pouvoir s'évanouir et ralluma les lumières, le laissant plus seul que jamais.

_**13 Avril, cinq ans plus tard. **_

Emma regardait la ville derrière l'immense fenêtre de sa chambre. L'air Indien était chargé d'épices et la température frôlait les quarante degrés à l'ombre. Comme tous les soirs depuis cinq ans, elle était assise là, pensant à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Lors de soirées comme celles-ci, elle lisait un passage du livre qu'il lui avait offert. Il y avait apposé une petite dédicace sur la première page blanche et le simple fait de voir son écriture calligraphiée valait plus que les mots qu'il lui avait écrits. Son coeur autrefois brisé avait réussi à cicatriser avec le temps, même si elle n'avait plus jamais connu pareil amour. Elle n'était pas restée célibataire mais aucune de ses romances n'avait fonctionné. Elle s'était souvent demandée ce que Nikola était devenu, s'il avait refait sa vie, s'il était heureux. S'il l'avait oubliée. Elle l'imaginait toujours tel qu'il était avant qu'elle n'ait à le quitter.

Le soleil commençait à mourir sur l'horizon lorsqu'Emma fut tirée de ses rêveries par un bruit de coup contre sa vitre. En tournant la tête, elle vit un pigeon posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de l'animal, intriguée, son coeur manqua un battement. A présent toute proche, elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'oiseau qui aurait pu paraître banal à n'importe quelle autre personne, si ce n'était la petite tache blanche qui ornait son plumage noir au niveau de son aile droite. Son coeur s'emballa. Elle ouvrit la vitre, laissant l'animal entrer. La main tremblante, elle décrocha le paquet qu'il portait sur le dos. A l'intérieur se trouvaient une lettre et une carte postale.

_**Canberra, quelques heures plus tôt. **_

Nikola finissait son verre d'un excellent cru Australien à la terrasse d'un café. Son guide et ami, Jamie, devait venir le rejoindre avant qu'ils ne partent explorer le bush plus à l'est. La chaleur écrasante lui avaient fait porter une chemise de lin et un pantalon couleur sable et, chapeau mis à part, il avait tout des airs d'un Indiana Jones.  
>Le vampire achevait d'écrire une entrée dans son journal personnel. Il en remplissait un par an, ce qui en faisait à présent cinq volumes. Tous les jours, il y écrivait ses pensées, irrémédiablement tournées vers une seule personne. Comme toujours, ses derniers mots dans son journal étaient pour elle.<br>_-'Nikola, vous êtes prêt?'_ lui demanda le jeune Australien, son sac à dos tombant de son épaule, le fusil à la main.  
><em>-'Une petite seconde, j'arrive.'<em> lui répondit Nikola, un petit sourire mélancolique sur le visage. Il rangea son journal tandis que Jamie se dirigeait vers le 4x4. Puis le vampire regarda le ciel et siffla presque mélodieusement. Il ne s'écoula pas dix secondes avant que l'oiseau noir ne se pose près de lui, sur l'une des chaises attenantes. Nikola passa sa main sur ses plumes, comme à un vieil ami à qui l'on remet ses salutations, d'une manière affectueuse avant de lui attacher son précieux colis. Il regarda le pigeon effectuer son envol avant de se lever et de remettre calmement sa chaise en place. Cinq ans maintenant qu'il sillonnait le monde à la recherche d'un quelconque oubli, d'une quelconque rédemption. Et là en Australie, si proche et finalement pas assez près d'elle, il avait appris la nouvelle qui pouvait tout changer. En montant dans la Jeep, il froissa d'une seule traite l'avis de décès de Kate qu'il tenait au creux de ses doigts et que Declan lui avait fait parvenir quelques heures plus tôt. Le voyant s'enfouir dans les sables, il se permit de respirer à pleins poumons, heureux. Non, bien sur que non, il ne l'avait pas oubliée. 

**THE END. **


End file.
